As I bleed
by BatchOfCumcumber
Summary: Une fois de plus, Antoine appelle Mathieu en pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit, et une fois de plus, Mathieu accourt a ses cotés. [Matoine - léger slash - âmes sensibles s'abstenir]


_**Bonjour a tous et à toutes !**__ :D  
>Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS, toujours sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, qui ne m'appartiennent aucunement d'ailleurs.<br>Je tenais aussi a vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews adorables sur mon premier OS, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. 3_

_**Plus important :**__  
>Bien que cette fic comporte seulement de très légères allusions de <em>_**slash**__, je l'ai mis en rating __**M**__, puisqu'elle comporte des __**scènes choquantes**__. Donc âmes sensibles, __**abstenez vous**__. Elle n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec mon premier OS.  
>Si vous êtes préparées<em>_**, bonne lecture !**__ :D  
>(vraiment, si vous êtes sensibles, arrêtez vous là ! w )<em>

- Antoine… ?  
>-.. ici..<p>

Mathieu enleva rapidement sa veste et se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix. Il vit une espèce de masse sur son fauteuil, et il découvrit Antoine, caché sous une couverture, les lunettes de travers et les yeux plein de larmes. Mathieu, déstabilisé devant cette vision, passa nerveusement sa main dans ces cheveux. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son petit ami l'appelait en pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit en le suppliant de venir, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Mathieu accourait a ses cotés.  
>Il reprit ses esprit et se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les couvertures, il s'accroupit devant Antoine et le prit fermement dans ses bras.<p>

- Bébé...  
>Il lui fit un bisou dans le creux de son cou.<br>- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
>Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et le plus petit le serra encore plus fort. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement –il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde critiquait sa chevelure, il l'aimait beaucoup, lui- et essaya de le consoler.<p>

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs cessent et que tout le corps de Mathieu soit douloureux. Il s'éloigna de lui et le regarda. Il était dans un piteux état, ses yeux étaient complètement rouges et enflés, ses cheveux entièrement en bataille. Il avait beaucoup maigri aussi. Mathieu soupira.

- Allez, viens, relève toi... lui dit il en lui tendant la main.  
>Antoine le fixa quelques instants avant d'attraper sa main, et il se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, ce qui fit soupirer le plus petit youtuber. Son copain avait depuis quelques temps complètement arrêter ses vidéos sur youtube et était gravement rentré en dépression, et Mathieu ne savait pas absolument pas comment l'aider. Il faisait de son mieux, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant.<p>

- Attend moi là, d'accord ? Je vais te faire une tasse de café.  
>Antoine le regarda avec un regard vide et Mathieu se sentit con. Bien sur, où l'autre pouvait il aller ?<p>

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse de café fumante et trouva Antoine dans la position exact où il l'avait laissé, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Le chevelu n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui toucha l'épaule, ce qui sortit l'autre de son état de transe et il afficha un air perdu, vite effacé quand il vit Mathieu, qui lui tendait sa tasse avec un petit sourire.  
>- Merci.. murmura-t-il en l'attrapant.<br>Il but une gorgée et se délecta du gout de la boisson. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu, et Mathieu faisait un café tout simplement excellent.  
>Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, Antoine à boire son café, et Mathieu à le regarder tendrement, heureux de le voir revenir à la vie.<br>Il ouvrit grand les bras comme une invitation, et Antoine lui sauta dessus – en prenant bien soin de déposer sa tasse avant ça.

Mathieu le serra dans ses bras.  
>Et soudain.<br>Une lame.

- Ah..

Antoine recula, les yeux écarquillés. Mathieu le retint fermement par le bras, et avec un air stoïque, il ressorti le couteau avant de le renfoncer violement dans l'estomac de l'autre homme, qui lui lançait un regard plein de douleur et d'incompréhension. Mathieu le regarda garda son visage impassible, avant de l'attirer vers lui et l'enlacer doucement.

Antoine était parcouru de tremblements, et Mathieu le poussa a terre. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, le couteau toujours profondément enfoncé dans l'estomac.  
>Des larmes coulaient de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, Mathieu n'était pas là pour les essuyer. Ce dernier fixa ses mains couvertes de sang d'un air dégouté. Il n'aimait pas ça. Collant, poisseux, même l'odeur était désagréable. Il les essuya sans plus de cérémonie sur son t-shirt, et reconcentra son attention sur l'homme a terre, qui essayait désespérément de dire quelque chose, en vain. Il s'appuya sur ses avant bras et se dirigea vers Mathieu, la main tandis vers lui.<p>

Celui-ci le regardait avec un certain émoi. Il adorait ces derniers moments de la vie de quelqu'un, voir quel serai leurs derniers gestes ou mots. C'était tellement passionnant, mais il ne fallait pas faire durer le plaisir trop longtemps, il immobilisa Antoine fermement avec son pied. En se glissant comme ça, il mettait du sang partout, et c'était dommage de gâcher la moquette inutilement.

Il aimait beaucoup Antoine. Et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le tuer, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Antoine était trop fragile, trop faible pour survivre dans ce monde. Il lui avait donné sa chance, il avait tout fait pour le rendre plus fort, mais en vain, rien n'avait marché. Il détestait ce genre de personne. Ils ne lui apportaient rien et ils le ralentissaient.

Avant, il avait vu un grand potentiel en son amant. Il le pensait fort, et il avait cru qu'avec un peu d'entrainement il aurait pu l'aider. Mais visiblement, non, ce n'était qu'une façade.  
>Il poussa un soupir pour chasser ses pensées, et s'accroupit pour voir l'état du blessé. Il peinait à respirer. Ses yeux retrouvèrent naïvement un peu de leurs éclats en voyant Mathieu – comme s'il était venu le sauver.<p>

Il ne lui restait plus longtemps.

Mathieu posa un petit bisou sur son front. Il aurait préféré de meilleurs au revoir, mais que voulez vous, on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Il se dépoussiéra les genoux en se relevant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava soigneusement les mains en chantonnant une chanson qu'il avait en tête depuis quelque jours, mais il ne se souvenait plus du titre. Ça l'énervait assez.

Il attrapa sa veste et referma la porte soigneusement en sortant.  
>Il baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt et le vit complètement taché de sang.<br>Il allait devoir s'en débarrasser.  
>C'était dommage, c'était son préféré. <p>

… _Voilà voilà !  
>Tout d'abord, je suis désolée. xD<br>Cette fic m'est venue en tête alors que j'écrivais un fic trop choupinoupinette, j'ai levé la tête, vu le poster de ma série préférée, et voilà le résulat. Donc ce n'est pas moi, mais la série. D :  
>C'est donc un assez petit hommage à cette série dont je suis plus que fan, parce que je n'ose pas écrire sur elle directement, et que les tueurs sont sexy, et que c'est toujours Mathieu le fragile du couple.<br>Alors, si vous avez aimer, ou plus probablement détester, faites le moi savoir !_


End file.
